Steady Ground
by sakuravision
Summary: Roy decides that Ed needs some time to think some things over after a certian event occurs. Ed doesn't agree with Roy but is forced to stay since Roy isn't the only one with these thoughts. But, where is Al? No RoyEd.


Hey this is my first chapter story so be nice! :)

I wanted to point out a few things before you start reading:

1. There will be no romantic pairings.

2. I'm going to use bits and peices of both the manga and the anime. If I reveal any spoilers, I am very sorry.

3. This is for speaking: "(insert sentance here)". This is for thinging: '(insert thought here)'. This is for sounds/manga actions(such as sweatdrop, anime fall, gloom cloud, ect.) *(insert word here)*

I hope you enjoy my story!

Chapter 1: Decisions

_______/3__Edward Elric__/3_______

Eds' expression showed puzzlement at the scene before him. His superior officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, was sitting at his desk actually doing his work! Ed quickly scanned the room for Riza, with her gun pointed at the Colonels head, but she wasn't there. Not one of his co-workers were there.

Actually, he hadn t seen any of them anywhere in Headquarters. (And he took the route were you had to go everywhere) That was rather odd but Eds fourteen-year-old mind decided it best be ignored for now. He could think on it later after he turned in his report and asked Hughes if he found anything new.

_______/3__Roy Mustang__/3________

Roy had noticed Ed the moment he came through the door. He noticed the fact that Ed looked around the room; he was quite amused by this action too. His amusement grew even larger when the youngster stood there gawking for ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Since the incident though, Roy had been less obvious about his amusement. Ed seemed to be less.....stable without Al around.

Roy then came out of his thoughts when he heard a thump on his desk. When he looked up he saw Ed walking out of his office and heading toward the general direction of Maes' office. He sighed, 'Maybe he should settle down for a little bit.'

He nodded and then he said out loud, "Yeah that d be good for him." Roy decided to fill out the paperwork for that, after he finished with the mountain on his desk and the other mountain the rest of his subordinates are getting for him right now. Sigh.......

________/3___Edward Elric___/3_______

'Nothing. NOTHING!! He didn t have anything about what happened to Al. Nobody can cover their tracks that well!'

"Hey, Boss!"

Ed suddenly noticed all of his co-workers down the hall carrying ridiculously large amounts of paper work.

"Could you help lighten the load a little bit? This papers kinda heavy."

*Sweat drop*

"Uh...sure (?)"

Ed took a bit of each persons load. In the end his stack equaled theirs. Then he said, "Why does the Colonel get so much paper work?"

Jean answered, "Honestly Boss, I don't know," with a mournful expression on his face.

"Remind me to never become a Colonel," Ed said, his eyes flicking to Riza looking kind of scared.

Jean looked amused while he said, "Sure thing, Boss, sure thing."

The group continued back to the Colonels office with amused expressions on their faces, except for Ed, who still looked scared. By the time they reached the Colonels office, however, everyone's expressions were back to normal.

______/3__Roy Mustang__/3_______

Roy was surprised when he saw Ed come in with the rest of his subordinates carrying a huge stack of paper. 'Must have run into them on his way out.'

"Hey, Riza, you look nice today. Are you doing something different with your hair?" Roy asked obviously trying to get Riza to let him out early. To bad it was in vain.

"Sir, that s not going to get me to let you leave early," Riza replied, professionally.

"It was worth a shot!"

*Click*

"Get to work, sir," Riza said, gun at the ready.

"Yes, ma'am." Roy replied, his voice a slightly higher octave, while he got back to signing the damned papers.

Though they thought the scene funny, nobody dared laugh for fear Rizas gun will change its target.

When everyone but him and Riza left (they got off earlier than him, lucky bastards) Roy swore he heard laughter going down the hallway.

_______/3__Jean Havoc__/3______

Havoc had noticed how low of a mood Ed was in when he turned the corner. That kind of melocony shouldn't be seen on a fourteen-year-old kid not at a funeral. Havoc shared glances with all of his co-workers. They implicitly agreed that watching Rizas methods of persuasion when it comes to the Colonel would lift his mood.

Then, Havoc yelled, "Hey, Boss!" Ed had jumped and turned around. "Could you help lighten up the load a little bit? This paper is kinda heavy." Ed had taken one look at the mountain of paperwork each person had and sweat-dropped.

"Uh ..sure (?)" Ed said this with a what-the-fuck look on his face.

Havoc internally chuckled while Ed took a bit of each persons stack and in the end all of the stacks were equal.

Ed, after a minute or so asked, "Why does the Colonel get so much paperwork?"

Havoc suddenly felt a gloom descend over him while he responded to Eds question, "Honestly Boss, I don't know." Eds' eyes flicked to Riza, then to her gun, then back at Riza, starting to look a little scared.

He said, "Remind me to never become a Colonel." Havoc, and everyone around him, thought the scared look on his face was cute and funny.

Havoc, amusement finally cracking his features, replied, "Sure thing Boss, sure thing."

_______/3_Riza Hawkeye_/3________

*Click*

Riza pointed her gun at our favorite Colonel.

"Get to work, sir." She ordered her superior officer while still showing him respect.

"Yes, ma'am." Riza wasn't sure, but she swore his voice rose in pitch when he said that.

She then realized that she was holding the gun with one hand and the huge stack of paper with the other. She hurriedly put the papers down on the desk before they fell while still pointing the gun at the Colonel.

About ten minutes after everyone left Riza heard Roy put his pen down. She looked up about to tell him to get back to work, but he spoke before she could.

"Hawkeye, I'm thinking about putting Ed on a desk job for awhile." His tone and expression was completely neutral. "I think he needs some time to figure things out."

Riza was silent for awhile. She looked out the window, the sun was setting and the sky was turning red. "That's probably a good idea," she finally said, "but, he will most likely throw a fit."

Roy laughed at the thought of that. "Doesn't sound too bad."

~~~~~0~~~~~~

Note:

For all of you who noticed Ed was a little bit ooc. It's supposed to be that way, as you can tell something happened to Al. ( I'm not telling you yet though) So of coursed Ed is stressed out and maybe a little bit depressed. Don't worry He won't stay like this for long.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
